Rock 'N Roll Suicide
by vegchan
Summary: AU. REDONE. I didn't like the first chaps. BV After not speaking for six years, a lot has changed in their lives. Vegeta's once amateur garage band is now one of the hottest bands of their time, and Bulma's getting ready to take control of Capsule Corp.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- - - I don't own it..**

**- - -**

Alright I didn't like where my first one was going or how it 'flowed' so I'm redoing it.. I personally _loathed_ those first two chapters.. Most of the concepts will be the same, but will be presented better.. Any ways thank you everyone who reviewed that crappy version of 'Rock 'N Roll Suicide'.. Hopefully you'll enjoy this version, the better version, more than the asinine one.. ahaha.. Thanks..

**P.S - They are NOT saiyans and Vegeta's right eye is light blue. NOT for the same reason as 'All's Fair In Love and Business'!** **Thanks!**

**- - -**

That chill. That unreal feeling. The feeling you get when everything around you seems to blur, and you question your purpose. The one that makes you repeat, "This is a dream. I'll wake up, eventually. Everything will be okay. Won't it?" That single feeling that makes every hair follicle stand at attention. Your eyes seem to glaze over and you turn a deaf ear on the world. Your head starts to spin and you just want to cry out. This feeling makes you shake and question everything and everyone. This isn't an every day feeling, and you pray you never experience it.

This chill has ran down Bulma's spine before. She sat on the edge of her mattress. She stared at her reflection through her vanity mirror. Her vacant eyes. Pale skin. Lips drooping down, forming a frown. Black, blue, and purple shaded under eyes. Her world was crumbling beneath her and she felt there was no place that would support her weight. She felt that this familiar chill might not pass this time. She felt that there was no hope left.

**- - -**

Some say that you always make friends that last a life time. In Bulma's case, this 'life time' dies out in an argument, or fades into the occasional e-mail. Last week Bulma received a voice mail that was that of rarity. The voice mail was from a 'life time' friend, Chi Chi Mau. Bulma had become friends with Chi Chi in her senior year of high school. They remained very close until they slowly, but surely, drifted apart. It was around their second year of college that their hour long, daily, phone calls gradually became paragraph e-mails. Maybe received twice a month.

In the message Chi Chi sounded excited. "Hey, B! Oh my God it's been _too_ long! We haven't talked in ages! Well I was thinking, and wouldn't it be completely awesome, if you and Juu came up next week! It'll be Spring Break time, so you won't have college stuff to do, and Juu's hopefully free. I have some HUGE news to tell you guys, and I _have_ to do it in person to get the whole effect! Plus you guys haven't even seen my new apartment yet. This will be _so_ much fun! Call me as soon as you listen to this voice mail, kay, we'll be talking soon, so bye for now!"

When Bulma had returned the call, asking directions to Chi Chi's new apartment, she had also asked what the big news was. Chi Chi, of course, replied with, "It's killing me too, but we'll both have to wait. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

So, Bulma had packed up enough clothes for the week, and headed back towards West City. Bulma had been going to college for six years now. She had already received a degree in business management and was finishing up a Ph.D. in scientific engineering. Six years in college won't give the average Joe Shmo a Ph.D., but in Bulma's case it would.

Her father had decided that she would be the heiress to Capsule Corporation. This would come into affect as soon as she graduated, which would be in about two months. Bulma, on the other hand, didn't want to take the reins of Capsule Corporation. She wanted to stay in school. She wanted to continue to get degrees, wanting various language, art, and philosophy degrees. Then, when she was satisfied, she would _consider_ becoming CEO. But what she really wanted, was to become a college professor, teaching philosophy or some sort of literature. She also always thought it would be nice if she had her own art studio. Those were her dreams. Dreams she knew would never thrive.

As Bulma stared at the fluorescent red light, her stomach grumbled. She sighed as she scanned her surroundings for a place to eat lunch. Her eyes skipped the run down looking 'Pepe's Diner', and rested on the infamous golden arches. Fast, greasy, yet satisfying. Just what she needed. Pulling her coupe into a lone parking space, Bulma exited, and headed inside the franchise.

The smell of the friars greeted her as she walked past the disease infested 'ball pit' to get to the ordering counter. She exhaled as she realized that she would have to wait in, what looked like, a never ending line. As she traveled towards the back of the meandering line, she caught a whiff of burning nicotine. She smiled at the comforting smell, but her smile soon faded. The chubby women in front of her cough obnoxiously and then spat, "I thought this was a _non_ smoking restaurant!"

Bulma rolled her eyes as she continued to listen, "Mommy I'm hungry!" The sticky, bratty little boy whined as he tugged at his mother's stained, over sized, T-shirt.

The chubby woman looked down at the boy and said, "I know, Dakota, I know, it won't be that much longer."

Bulma sighed. 'Please,' Bulma began to think. 'Who in their right mind names their kid after a state? What's next, Golden Gate?' She dismissed her thoughts and began to look for the source of the cigarette. As she scanned she watched people shove the fatty burgers into their mouths, greasy fries, and a large Pepsi follow. 'No wonder America is obese..' She thought as she continued her search. Her eyes stopped on a group sitting in the corner. They were a group of four guys, in their mid twenties, sitting in a corner booth. They all had dark color clothes on, and she saw a small haze drift up from the table. Bingo.

"Next!" The acne faced teen shouted from behind the register. Bulma walked up to him. "What can I get you?" Her asked, adjusting his McDonalds visor so it was on a slight tilt.

"I'll have a Double Cheeseburger, small fries, and small Diet Coke."

"Would you like to try the combo for large fries and a-"

"No," Bulma interrupted. "I want the Double Cheeseburger, small fries, and a medium Diet Coke."

The oily faced kid gave her a curt smile before turning around to collect her order. Bulma watched as he walked over to the shoot that the burgers slid down. The zit faced teen's shirt had grease stains spotting it, and his pants were hanging below his butt to reveal his boxers. Stains on both. Disgusting.

"Here you are," the teen, with as much oil on his face as their was in and on the burger, said. "Your total today will be $3.50, please." Bulma handed him a five dollar bill and picked up her tray. "Two dollars and fifty cents is your change, have a great day."

"Mmhmm," Bulma murmured as she scanned the franchise for an empty booth or table. Her eyes stopped at an empty booth in the middle of the restaurant. She started towards it. Being half way there, Bulma stopped as she saw two bratty kids and their obese mother sit down at the lone table. She closed her eyes in frustration, wishing she had gone through the drive through. Reopening her tightly shut eyes, she looked around for another empty table. There was one left. No one was sitting there. Only a dirty napkin, that could easily be whisked to the floor.

As Bulma set down her tray she realized that her table was across from the smokers booth. She glanced over at them as she flicked the dirty napkin to the dirty floor. The aroma of the burning nicotine made the control she had over her addiction permeate.

She took a sip of her Diet Coke and studied the group. They looked sort of familiar, but at the same time they didn't. The two on the ends had wild black hair, that stuck our in random places. The one on her right was wearing a dark blue, short sleeve, T-shirt. The one across from him, the one almost facing her, was wearing a dark red, long sleeve, T-shirt. They both were sitting in a way that their heads were facing away from the public. Then there was one wearing a black baseball cap, he sat next to the one that was almost facing her. He had it pulled down in a way so his face was hardly visible. He was also wearing a black hoodie. Bulma couldn't see the smoker. She could only see his wrist. She could tell he was wearing a black, long sleeve, blouse type shirt. The cuffs were unbutton to reveal a Rolex watch. His fingers loosely cradling half of a cigarette.

Bulma bit into her Double Cheeseburger as she watched a girl, about fourteen, approach the group. She tried listening in on the conversation, but could hardly hear over the noise from the crying children and their scolding mothers. Bulma watched with attention as she placed a napkin and pen on the table sliding it to the one in the dark blue. Bulma watched as he signed it, then passed it to the one across, and so on. When the napkin reached the smoker, he scribbled on it then handing it to her, he put his cigarette out, in the plastic McDonald tray that their burger wrappers were rested on. Bulma finally was able to make out what the adolescent was saying, "Thank you guys soo much! I love you guys!"

'Who are they?' Bulma asked herself as she watched the girl walk back to her table. 'They must be well know, famous, or som-' Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by the Mario theme song. Reaching into her purse, Bulma pulled out her phone and then pressed it to her ear, "Hey."

"I'm lost, do you know how to get there?" Juu asked into the phone, her voice seemed frantic, frustrated, and angry.

Bulma couldn't help but glance over at the peculiar group, "Um, what street are you on?" Bulma noticed the one in the hat's mouth was moving, and glancing over at her as he conversed with the group.

"I'm on Mac right now, well now I'm at the corner of Mac and thirteen mile."

"Alright," Bulma said as she pulled her Map Quest directions out from her purse. "The directions say to take a left on fourteen mile, so take Mac to fourteen mile." Bulma caught the one in red's eye as she continued, "Why didn't you just call Chi?"

"She isn't picking up. It's so frustrating, it's like pick up your God damn phone! Especially when you're expecting guests!"

Bulma smiled at Juu's frustration, and broke eye contact with the one in red. "Are you at fourteen yet?" Bulma asked as she glanced back over, noticing the one in blue had turned his head to look at her, then turned away, casually.

"Not yet. Where are you any ways?" Referring to the sounds of children laughing, screaming, and crying.

"I'm at the McDonalds off of Mac." Bulma said placing a frie into her mouth.

"Ew.."

"Shut up, I was starving," Bulma laughed as she noticed the group was getting up to leave.

"I'm on fourteen, now where?" Juu asked, making Bulma have to look back down at her directions.

"Turn onto a side street called French Creek, then take French Creek down to the apartment complexes at the end. You'll see a sign that says, Oak Manor." After Bulma said this she looked back to see if she could catch a glimpse of the smoker, no such luck. They were gone.

"Alright, I got it now. Thanks B, see you soon!"

"Alright, bye!" Bulma said before hanging up. Bulma sighed and stared down at her half eaten lunch. She wasn't in the mood to eat pure grease anymore. She glanced over at the empty booth where that group had been sitting. She wanted to know who they were. She then directed her stare over towards the fourteen year old girl that had approached them. She shook her head as she dismissed the thought of asking the girl who they were. Standing, she picked up her tray and threw her leftovers out. Placing the tray on top of the garbage can, she walked out of McDonalds, and walked to her car.

As she pulled out onto the street, her mind wandered back to that group. 'They looked so familiar, why?' She asked herself as she stopped at a red light. 'The only one that actually looked familiar was the one in the hat, but still.' Bulma tapped her steering wheel with aggravation. "They were looking, and I think, talking about me. Maybe I do know them from some where." Bulma said aloud as she pressed down on the gas pedal at the glimpse of fluorescent green.

Passing up an old Buick, Bulma reached for her purse. She began to use her knees to steer as she rummaged through her large purse. She frowned when she pulled out a pack of Winston cigarettes. It was unopened. The only reason she had them in her purse was that they were to serve as a type of safety net. To put her mind at ease, yet at the same time a constant reminder. Taking hold of the wheel again, she turned onto fourteen mile. She scanned for a street sign at said, 'French Creek.' Driving a bit below the speed mile, Bulma finally found it and turned onto it.

"Alright, now I need to find 'Oak Manor.'" Bulma muttered to herself as placed the cigarettes back into her purse. She knew she didn't need one. "Damn smoker in a non smoking restaurant." Bulma cursed as she pulled into 'Oak Manor'. She parked her car in front of the second complex. Grabbing her purse, she exited her car.

Knocking lightly on the Oak door, Bulma smiled as it was swung open to reveal Chi Chi. She hadn't changed. She looked the same, dressed the same, and her hair was cut the same way as in high school. Juu appeared behind her. Juu also looked the same. She dress differently but that was about it.

"It's been so long!" Chi Chi shrieked as she hugged Bulma. Juu following. As they broke apart Chi Chi lead her into the kitchen where two glasses of water were sitting on a table for six.

For an apartment it was pretty big. The kitchen had a refrigerator, stove area with counter space and a sink 'island', plus the area where the table was. The kitchen had a small hallway on the right side of it, Bulma guessed it lead to a washing machine type room. The kitchen was attached the living room, which was attached to the entrance foyer. From the living room and foyer there was another hallway branching off, probably leading to some bedrooms.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Chi Chi asked Bulma, as Juu and Bulma sat down at the table.

"Sure, some water?" Bulma asked as she took a seat next to Juu.

"All right," Chi Chi said as she went to the cupboard for a glass.

"So B, how's school?" Juu asked as Chi Chi placed the glass down in front of Bulma.

Bulma took a sip then answered, "Good I guess, only one more semester though."

"You're acting like you don't want to graduated," Chi Chi said as she sat down across from Juu and Bulma.

Bulma shrugged, "It doesn't matter, I guess. It would have been nice to get some more degrees, though."

Juu rolled her eyes, "I was so happy when I graduated," Juu started. "I hated college, those test were murder!"

Bulma shrugged again, "They're not that bad."

Chi Chi smiled, "Yea for you B, you're like a genius."

Bulma smiled, "Yep." She answered smugly

Juu rolled her eyes. "Any ways now that B's here," Juu started impatiently, "tell us this 'big news'."

"Yea," Bulma agreed. "It's been killing me trying to figure out what it is."

Chi Chi suddenly grew a very broad grin, "I don't know guys, maybe I shouldn't tell yo-"

"Just tell us Chi!" Juu yelled at her.

Chi Chi's grin died into a frown, "Well if you're going to act like tha-"

"Chi," Bulma began, "Just tell us what happened."

Chi Chi's frown turned back into it's broad grin, "Fine." She then displayed her left hand to reveal a diamond encrusted, golden, engagement ring.

"Oh my God!" Bulma squealed as she took Chi Chi's hand to get a better look, "Who!"

"When!" Juu added as she examined the ring.

Chi Chi smiled, "Last week, and Goku. I've told you guys about Goku. We met like a year ago, love at first sight, hottest man alive, that Goku."

Juu smirked over at Chi Chi, "Well you better call him and tell him to get his ass over here so we can meet him!"

"Yea, really," Bulma said looking over at the beaming face of Chi Chi.

"Well he said he might be able to make it over here tonight," Chi Chi said to the two. "But if he can't, he said for sure tomorrow morning."

Bulma nodded, "So what does he do for a living?" Then took a sip from her glass of water.

"He plays guitar for a band," Chi Chi said nonchalantly.

"A garage band?" Juu sneered.

"No," Chi Chi said slightly offend. "Goku plays for 'The Saiyans,' they're really popular now. They were on Vh1 last week, so _no_, my Goku is _not_ part of some cheap _garage band_. He belongs to a _real_ band." She said hencing the word 'real'.

"Never heard of them." Juu said smiling.

"That's because you live under a rock!" Chi Chi yelled at Juu as Juu began to laugh. "Bulma," Chi Chi said directing her attention towards Bulma. "You've heard of them, haven't you?"

"Well I-"

"See! Bulma doesn't live under a moldy rock like you, Juu!" Chi Chi yelled as she playfully slapped at Juu who was still laughing.

"You didn't let me finish," Bulma smirked. "The name _sort of_ sounds familiar, but I don't think I've ever heard any of their songs."

"Well then I was wrong," Chi Chi began as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Both _you_ and _Juu_ live under a _repulsive_, moldy rock." She said in a huff.

Both Juu and Bulma laughed at Chi Chi's childish pout. "Sorry Chi," Bulma said still laughing, "I'm sure Goku and his band are really good." Then she took a sip of water.

"Hmph." Chi Chi continued to pout, "They are, Vegeta says they're going to win a couple VMAs." Bulma choked on her water. "Are you all right!" Chi Chi asked her in a sudden panic.

Catching her breath, Bulma nodded then asked, "Vegeta?"

Chi Chi beamed, "So you _have_ heard of them, haven't you!"

**- - -**

Not much of a cliffhanger, I know.. What ever, not _all_ of my chapters have to end in one.. Any ways I hope you enjoyed this version better than the last.. It was a lot more fun to type then the last one.. Make sure to read my other fan fiction 'All's Fair In Love and Business.'.. Kay well please review and tell me what you think, I'd appreciate it.. Thank you..

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - - ... z Dragonball own don't I**

**- - -**

Kay well here is installment numeral dos.. By the way I'm very happy that you, the readers, preferred my revision over the original.. Here are most excellent reviewers, SS-Zerling, Heiress2thethrone, Cilvanti, Eismaus, SweetBerryFeary, and Terry!!! Thank you!!

**- - -**

"I hate you." Bulma mumbled to herself. "I hate you." Her mouth was dry, her lips cracked. She placed her fists on her lap. "I hate you." A hot tear ran down her pale cheek. She wiped away the salty tear with the back of her milky white fist. Her nails were digging into her palms. "I hate you." A trickle of blood escaped between her tightly clenched fingers. "I hate you." The blood traveled, from between the creases of the lower half of her palm, to be absorbed by the cotton in her dress. "I hate you so much." She said this looking into the mirror, as another tear slid down her stained cheek.

**- - - **

When you meet someone new, and get to know them, you create memories. When you don't see a person for a while, said memories are stored some where in the back of your mind. This box of memories usually sits to collect dust, only opened when you see this person in a store, or see an old photograph. Well, a certain box of memories Bulma had stored away, had a very large, gaping hole in the side of it. Memories leaking out at the drop of a hat. Colors, songs, hand gestures, common household items, and celebrities would drown Bulma with memories. The good memories and the bad.

Sometimes this wasn't a terrible thing, the memories. Remembering memories that can make you smile or laugh are good for you. The ones that worsen your day, or make you feel like bawling for no apparent reason, are the memories that should stay trapped in that box. Never allowed to transpire. Yet those types of memories always seem find a way to linger through Bulma's thoughts when she weakened herself. Be it embarrassment, anger, hate, or feeling pangs of lament.

"So you _have_ heard of them _haven't_ you?" Chi Chi asked with self-satisfaction.

Bulma wiped away some water from under her lip. "What's his last name?"

"Who? Vegeta's? Umm Ouiji, you've heard of them haven't you?" Chi Chi asked again with that same smug tone. "They're _very_ popular, like I said they were recently on VH1 about their music video."

Bulma just nodded. Her stomach was tightening and old memories were beginning to submerge. The memories were like snap shots, flashing before her. More of the bad than good. She frowned when she realized Chi Chi was still raving about how great the band was, well, Goku any ways.

"They have a gig tonight. Well more like _concert_ than gig. It's going to be at that _new_ stadium down town. You know that _really_ big one that they've been spending years trying to finish. In my opinion the band was _nothing_ before Goku. Just mediocre. Nothing too special, that is, _before_ my Goku came along."

"Uh huh." Juu mumbled with out interest, as she twisted a strand of blonde around her finger for the fourteenth

"So any ways, Bulma," Chi Chi started, as she looked over at Bulma, who, at the moment, was lost in thought. "_Did_ you hear about the band? You asked about Vegeta, he's like the lead man. I think Goku should be the lead though. Vegeta's too arrogant, plus Goku ha-"

"So do you know something about this Vegeta?" Juu interrupted. Talk of Goku was getting quite jaded. Chi Chi glared at Juu for interrupting her.

"Yea," Bulma said with no euthisium. "We were friends when we were younger." Bulma then rested her head in the palm of her hand.

"Really?" Chi Chi asked, with one eyebrow arched, sounding surprised. "Vegeta grew up in a,_ well_," Chi Chi paused. "_Not_ where _we_ live."

Bulma glared over at Chi Chi. Her anger raised at the hidden insult. Then she allowed herself to mellow. "I _moved_ to West City, remember?"

"Oh," Chi Chi started, "Yea, I remember," not much guilt in her tone. Bulma shrugged it off. Chi Chi continued, "If you know Vegeta, you probably remember Krillen too. They've said how they grew up together."

Bulma nodded, "Yea, the three of us were close." More snap shots fogged her present thoughts.

"Do you keep in contact with either of them?" Chi Chi asked with curiosity, as she placed her chin on her right fist.

"No. I haven't talked to them since senior year."

Chi Chi's eyes suddenly grew with realization, chin leaving fist as she raised her head up. "Yea, I remember now, you were dating Krillen in senior year, weren't you?" Bulma nodded. "You were pretty on and off with him though weren't you? I remember one day you would be complaining about him and another you would be acting like you were getting married."

Bulma frowned as she was suffocated with memories. "Yea," she answered shortly, "I remember."

**- - -**

When you haven't been in close contact with someone, you sometimes don't have anything to say to them. Even though they have missed out on the interesting and the not so interesting changes in your life, there just seems to be nothing to be said. Other times you can talk to this person, or persons, for hours on end. Telling them the stupid details of your daily activities. Using hyperbolizes to explain the simplest things, just to get a laugh, or some sort of gasp. This is what Bulma, Chi Chi, and Juu did for the rest of that afternoon. They told stories that were painfully true, to stories they knew were being exaggerated, but they laughed any ways.

They had laughed and cried until around five, "Are you guys getting hungry?" Chi Chi asked as stretched her arms back, as if she was yawning.

"Yea," Juu said as she stood up, "I'm starving."

Chi Chi nodded, "Yea me too, how about you B?"

Bulma shrugged, "Yea, I guess." She then stood up, pushing her chair in.

Chi Chi smiled, "Good, because I'm going to call Goku."

"I thought you said he had a concert today?" Juu asked as she placed her glass in the sink.

"Well their concert doesn't start until sevenish, and they are always given some great food before hand. Plus, this way we'll be able to watch them perform, and Bulma," Chi Chi grinned over at her aqua haired friend. "You, Krillen, and Vegeta can have a little reunion." With a wink, Chi Chi exited the room in search of her cell phone.

Bulma rolled her eyes and crossed her left arm across her chest, holding onto her right arm. "How _lovely_," she muttered sarcastically.

"What, you don't want to see your old friends?" Juu asked Bulma as she walked back over to the table. "I'm excited to see this _oh so great_ Goku, Chi won't stop raving about. Plus you never really introduced us to Krillen or Vegeta." Juu said as she leaned against the table.

"Yea I have, I brought Vegeta to Prom, remember?"

"Yea, the two of you were there for like ten minutes. You got into a screaming match, then left. Besides, why were you there with Vegeta? I never asked, weren't you dating Krillen then?"

"No, Krillen and I were on and off." Bulma said this while glancing at the floor, the echo of Vegeta yelling at her that night resounded through her ears.

Juu frowned at her. "Well don't act so glum. It'll be fun. Besides, won't it be interesting to see how much they've changed, or if they haven't?"

Bulma shrugged, "I have a feeling they haven't changed. Krillens probably still nice and caring. Vegeta, well Vegeta is probably still the same arrogant, cold hearted, ass hole he always was."

Juu couldn't help but display a small smirk. "Well-" Juu was interrupted by Chi Chi.

"Yay!" Chi Chi cried out happily, "Grab your coats ladies, we're going to the West City Stadium!"

**- - -**

Bulma felt a cold breeze greet her as she prudently closed the back door of her ranch style home. She shuddered as the frigid night air blew strongly against her small frame. Her aqua locks were whipped back wildly as she walked against the chilly gust. She smiled with relief as she walked between the closely knit houses. She exhaled and watched her breath rise, subconiously kicking a pebble from the gravel path. She dragged her feet, not wanting to leave the protection from the wind, as she neared the end of the path. She leaned against the cold brick of her neighbors house, looking around for familiar shadows. It was Devil's night, and her closest friends had coaxed her into leaving the warmth of her home to spread 'mischief,' that unseasonably cold Autumn night.

Bulma turned around suddenly at the sound of nearing foot steps. She turned to see no one. She rolled her eyes and said in a hushed, yet audible whisper, to the gravel path, "Krillen. Vegeta. You guys stop being dick weeds, and come out!"

"Bulma?" Came a friendly call. Bulma turned away from the gravel path to see the familiar face of Krillen. "We told you to meet us in front of Vegeta's, now come on." Krillen then grabbed her hand to lead her.

Bulma nodded then retorted, "But it is _so_ cold, I-" Bulma stopped walking when she felt hot breath on her neck and some one, or in her mind thing, grabbed her around the waist from behind.

"Grrraarrrahhh! Ooogedy boogedy!" Came the howl from behind her, followed by an ear splitting scream from Bulma. The scream was soon muffled by a leather gloved hand, firmly pressed against Bulma's mouth. "Shut up you moron, you want to wake the whole damn neighborhood up?!" Vegeta's harsh tone whispered into her ear.

Bulma broke free from Vegeta's grip and displayed a furious glare. "You ass hole!" Bulma yelled at him in a hushed voice. "Why the hell did you have to do that?!"

"You had to have known it was me," Vegeta growled back at her. "You're just an over dramatic wench!"

"Don't call me a wench you jackass!" Bulma yelled raising her voice.

"Both of you shut up," Krillen scolded. "Now come on before someone hears you."

Bulma rolled her eyes then took Krillens hand as they walked across the street to Vegeta's yard. As they reached the yard an aggravated grunt came from behind, as Vegeta pushed past the two, and walked into the open garage. Bulma watched Vegeta as he walked. He always walked with great posture. His back always straight, and he made a certain sway with his arms. That sway is commonly found in military recruits. Tonight was different. Vegeta wasn't walking with military like stride, no, he was walking with a slight limp. You could hardly tell he was walking with the limp. But Bulma noticed it, and it bothered her.

"All right, we have three dozen eggs so we each get a carton," Vegeta said as he pulled the cartons out of a paper bag. "We have like twenty rolls of toilet paper, and there's some wax, and we also have enough plastic wrap to wrap maybe three cars." Vegeta said, his unmatching eyes gleaming eagerly.

"This is a little immature, don't you think?" Bulma asked, as Vegeta threw a back pack to her.

"Woman, if all you're going to do it complain then go home," Vegeta growled angrily to her, as he shouldered his bulging back pack.

Bulma glared at him, "Why do you have to be like that? These past months you've been a complete ass hole to me!"

His eyes narrowed at her and he was about to retaliate when Krillen interrupted the bickering duo, "You guys, seriously, stop. B, look, if you don't want to do this you can just watch. But I know I really want to egg that ass hole Frieza's house, I want to make this something we'll never forget!"

With a common grunt Vegeta walked out of the garage. Calling, "Krillen, just leave the woman. She'll only slow us down, any ways," over his shoulder.

Bulma glared at Vegeta, still catching the limp that appeared every other step. "That jerk," she muttered to Krillen as the two followed him onto the street.

Krillen put his arm around Bulma's waist as they walked, "Forget about him. This'll be great, we'll totally kill Frieza's house, and Seran his car! It'll be awesome!"

Bulma smiled and rested her head on Krillen's shoulder. **(A/N - Umm yea, Krillen is like an average height.. 5'8, 5'9ish.. oh and they're around sixteenish.. kay.. resume reading.. now!)** "Alright, but I think we should toss a couple of eggs at Vegeta's house, just for a laugh," Bulma grinned evilly.

Krillen smiled, "Alright, on the way back though, I wanna really destroy Frieza's."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Fine," she murmered as she looked at where Vegeta was. He was on Frieza's driveway, unzipping his back pack filled with ammo. She smiled as he took out some of the packages of plastic wrap and the three cartons of eggs. As Krillen and her walked up the driveway, Vegeta handed Krillen the carton of eggs.

"You can have the honors," Vegeta said sarcastically.

Krillen grinned and nodded, "Don't mind if I do." Then chucked his first egg, it hit the upper right of the front door. Krillen began to laugh maniacally as he threw more.

Vegeta grinned then picked up the plastic wrap. He turned to Bulma, "Stand there, or help me wrap the car."

Bulma looked him in the eye and nodded. As Vegeta instructed her to hold down the beginning of the roll against the back door of the old Buick she asked, "What happened to your leg?"

Vegeta ignored the question at first as he began to walk around the car. He didn't answer her until he moved her out of the way, so he could circle it for a second time. "Nothing. My leg's fine."

Bulma exhaled, "Then why are you limping?"

"I'm _not_," he grunted as he came from behind with seran wrap. "Go get the wax."

Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. She followed his orders and walked to Krillens back pack where the wax was. As she walked to it she smiled when Krillen yelled, "Woo hoo! Bullseye! Take that ass hole!", as he threw an egg that hit the middle of Frieza's bedroom window.

"Having fun?" She giggled as she squatted down to get the wax from his back pack.

"You bet your sweet ass I am!" He shouted happily.

"Shut up you dolt," Vegeta scolded, "Do you _want_ him to wake up?"

Krillen frowned, "What ever man, what's he going to do?"

Vegeta grunted, "Call the cops, that's what he'll do, you dumbass. Now stop screaming like an ass hole, before we get caught!"

Krillen mutter some inaudible curses before throwing some more eggs. Bulma smiled as she returned to the wrapped car. She crawled up onto the hood of the car, so she could wax the front windshield. "Just tell me what happened," she said as she began to make circles of wax.

"Happened to what." He grunted at her, as he started on the second roll.

"To your leg, I can see your limp. You're obviously trying to hide it, so just tell me." She said this as she finished the front windshield and hopped off the car, blocking Vegeta's path.

He quirked an eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest and smirked at him. Frowning he said, "I'm not limping, woman. Now move." He then shoved her aside as he continued to walk around Frieza's old Buick.

"You're lying to me, something happened, just tell me." She said this as she leaned over the trunk of the car, to start on the back windshield. Not noticing that Vegeta's pace was quickening, and he was simply walking behind her to continue with the wrapping.

"Why do you care?" He asked her after a few moments of silence. Then continued on wrapping, slowly trying to quicken his pace.

"Because I care about you," she said this sincerely as she finished up the half of the back windshield, that she could reach.

Vegeta chuckled as a reply, going behind her for the seventh time. His roll conveniently ended directly behind her, he patted the edge down. "All done."

Bulma's eyes widened as she felt him pat her bottom. She tried to take a step back but failed. "You didn't," she said trying to sound calm.

She could almost _hear_ Vegeta's smirk, "But I did." He then began to laugh maniacally.

"Vegeta!" She yelled as she pushed back trying break free from the Seran wrap that locked her to the back fender of Frieza's, rusty, old Buick. "You're kidding me!" She screamed as she tried to get unwrapped.

Vegeta's laughter slowed as he said, "Stop it woman, you're ruining the Seran wrap. Besides won't it be hilarious when Frieza wakes in the morning to find a blue haired wench, wrapped to his car?"

"No it won't! Krillen! Krillen, help me!"

"Shhh, you guys'll wake him up. Woah, what happened?" Krillen asked a slight chuckle in his tone.

"The woman got tangled in the plastic wrap," Vegeta said as he continued to laugh at Bulma struggling to free herself. Krillen couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Stop laughing at me you basterds, and help me!" She yelled at the cackling duo.

"Shh! Babe seriously, stop yelling so loud or he'll wake up." Krillen said trying not to laugh. He then began to rip at the plastic wrap.

"Urgh, Vegeta I hate you!" Bulma yelled in a harsh whisper.

Vegeta stayed grinning as Bulma got free. "You have to admit it was hilarious," Vegeta said with a wicked smirk.

"No! It wasn't!" Bulma yelled this at Vegeta as she began to pound on his chest.

"You guys," Krillen said trying to sound calm.

Vegeta only laughed louder as Bulma continued her tirade. "I hate you, you're such a jerk!" She yelled at him, as he caught her wrists.

"You guys, I hear-"

"Hmph. You deserved it, woman." Vegeta grunted at her, a small smirk still playing on his lips.

"Urgh! You'r-" Bulma started but was interrupted as Krillen yelled.

"Shit! Run!"

Bulma then noticed the sirens and the flashes of blue and red. "You three! Stop!" An older males voice yelled out.

Bulma's eyes widened at the two police cars. "Oh my God," she whispered loud enough for only Vegeta to hear.

She heard Vegeta chuckling under his breath, "Well this _is_ something we'll never forget."

**- - -**

There you go, chapter two.. I know the updates have some length between them, and I'm really sorry about that.. School projects have been taking up my free time.. Sorry.. Well any ways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. Oh and Happy Halloween if I don't get to post a chapter by then.. Please review!! Thanks!!

**- - -Vegchan- - -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- No.**

**- - -**

Alright chapter three.. Once again, sorry about length between updates.. Alright thank you my readers, special thanks to those of you who took the time to review! SS-Zerling, ForeVer-Vegeta's-12, Strawberryfeary, Lenk, Eismaus, Yomegagurl01, and Fire Kitten2! Thank you, enjoy, and have a great day!

**- - -**

Chi Chi lead the two down to a parking garage, then stopped infront of a silver Range Rover. "Oh my God! I hate you!" Juu said as she began to examine the vehicle. "When did you get this?" She asked as she opened the passenger door to examine the leather interior.

Chi Chi shrugged as she climbed into the large vehicle. "About a week ago. Some company sponsering Goku's band gave it to him. He asked if I wanted it, because my old car was a piece of crap; so, I took it. I wanted the black one, but Vegeta was being a dick, so I got stuck with silver."

"What were the other colors?" Juu asked as Bulma shut her door, and Chi Chi started the engine.

"Umm well silver, black, and there were two tan colored ones. Silver and black were the best choices. The tan was ugly."

"I _like_ tan," Juu said jokingly as Chi Chi whipped out onto the main street. Chi Chi then began to speed. She kept a constant seven miles above each speed limit. She cut people off, and because it was a type of SUV, each turn felt like if you _didn't_ lean in the opposite direction then you would be kissing the pavement.

"No one likes tan Juu." Chi Chi said as she cut off a speeding Honda.

"So what songs do they sing?" Bulma asked as she tightened her seatbelt.

Chi Chi shrugged then flicked on the radio. "Flip through the stations and I'll tell you when I hear them."

Juu began to flip, "Don't you have a cd?"

"Well yea," Chi Chi said as she came to a halting stop infront of a red light. "But not in my car."

"What are some of the names of the songs? One of us might have heard them before," Bulma said as she leaned forward to rest her elbow on the armrest inbetween the front seats.

"Umm," Chi Chi began to giggle a bit as she tried to rack her mind for some song names. "I'm not sure the name, but it's sort of popular. It's like dunna nunana dun nuna nuna na na, you know?"

"No. We don't," Bulma said smiling at her 'nunaing' friend.

"Just shut up Bulma." Chi Chi said as she glared at her through the rearview mirror.

"Oh _yeaaaa_ I know what song your talking about!" Juu said breaking the moments silence. Bulma quirked an eyebrow as Juu continued. "It has a lot of guitar, and it's like teenager something!"

"Yea!" Chi Chi said.

Bulma shook her head and stared out the window as her two friends discussed 'dunna na's.' She sank back into the leather interior of Chi Chi's Range Rover. An almost sinking feeling overcame her as the sight of a brand new stadium came into view. As she watched it near, she still couldn't stop the small smile that crept over her lips.

- - -

"It was raining that night," Bulma explained with brimming tears. She was sitting in the limo with Chi Chi. "I should have gone that night." Bulma then began to let hot tears fall. A familiar chill ran down her spine. Hopelessness.

**- - -**

"_Weeeeee'rrrreee heeerrreee_!" Chi Chi chimed as she opened a double door to reveal a room with a couple couches, a T.V, a table, and a bar area that had a spread of different foods. Also in the room were four men. Three with black hair, one with a baseball cap. They were seated at the table, but now they were standing to greet their visitors.

"You're shitting me," Bulma mummured hardly audible, as she realized that they were the same four from McDonalds. Bulma could now examine them fully. The one in the baseball hat was Krillen. Same slightly taller than her, bald, Krillen she use to know and love. She then looked at the nameless one in the red long sleeve T- shirt. He had brown eyes and dark, spikey hair. He was an average height, and had a scar over his right eye, and an 'x' shaped scar on his left cheek. Bulma thought he was pretty hansome. Next to him was the one in dark blue. He had more wild looking hair, and a happy grin on his face. By the way Chi Chi was clinging to him, Bulma figured he must be Goku. Finally there was Vegeta. The smoker. His hair was still an ebony flame, he still had a glassy blue eye. His right eye, which he had always called his 'Bowie mark'. **(A/N: Get it? Bowie mark? Beauty mark? No? Well, then you're gay and you don't know enough about David Bowie.. ahaha.. please continue..)** He was still maybe six inches taller than her, and he held the same scowl that's always playing on his lips.

"'Kay you guys," Chi Chi said as she turned to Juu and Bulma who were still sort of standing there. "This is Goku, and-"

"Bulma?" Krillen asked as he approached her. Bulma smiled as she nodded and they hugged. "Wow, you haven't changed at all."

Bulma continued to smile and nodded again, "Yea, niether have you, you look almost exactly the same."

Krillen laughed and blushed a bit. "Yea,-"

"What are you talking about woman?" Vegeta's rough voice asked as he approached the two with a smirk. "Of course he's changed," Vegeta then grinned as he removed Krillen's baseball cap to reveal some patches of hair, looking closly the patches formed a dyed black 'S'. Krillen began to reach, and try to wrestle his hat back from Vegeta, as Vegeta said, "He's been using that Bosley shit, now he has strip of hair in the shape of an 'S'." Vegeta then began to cackle as Krillen ripped the hat from Vegeta's grip and put it back on his head.

"The only reason it's in an 'S' is because Vegeta was a dick and fucked with the gel while I was sleeping.." Krillen muttered as he adjusted the cap over his head.

Vegeta smirked over at Bulma. His eyes had thick black eye liner darkening them. His eyes were tinged red, bloodshot. He was still wearing his black button up, with the top button unbuttoned. Bulma smiled when he approached her and they hugged. An odd smell filled her nose while he was close. "It's been awhile," he said as he stepped back.

"Yea, it has." Bulma answered as she stared into his unmatching eyes. The thick black eye liner made his blue eye look a brighter light blue.

"Well you guys, since you three already know eachother im going to introduce Juu," As Chi Chi said this it brought the two out of their trance like state. "Kay," Chi Chi gestured to Goku, "Juu, Goku. Goku, Juu." Both Juu and Goku then exchanged a nod of the head and a 'hi'. Chi Chi then moved towards the one with scars and a red long sleeve T-shirt on. "Juu, Yamcha. Yamcha, Juu." As before they shared a nod and 'hi'. She walked over to Krillen, "This is Krillen, Juu. Krillen this is Juu." They nodded and said 'hi'. "And this is Vegeta. Vegeta this is Juu."

"I could have _never _guess that one," Vegeta said sarcastically.

Juu smiled a bit on the uncomftable side as Vegeta patted her shoulder before walking to the table, and plopped down infront of a plate of food. Bulma watched him with a frown.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes and turned to ignore Vegeta, "And this is Bulma you guys."

Bulma stopped watching Vegeta when she heard her name, and forced her frown into a weak smile. "Nice to meet you." The two nodded their heads in response.

"You guys can help yourself," Goku said as he sat to start shoveling food. Chi Chi grabbed a slice of pizza off of his plate and sat in the chair next to him.

Bulma watched as Juu and Krillen went to the table to grab some food. Bulma wasn't hungry. She decieded to sit across from Vegeta, next to Chi Chi. "Aren't you hungry?" Vegeta asked her as he looked up into her eyes. His eyes read hers.

"No, not really."

"Hmph," he grunted in a way, showing he didn't believe her. "So how's college going for you ingenious fem." He then began to chuckle to himself, but still waited for her reply.

"I'm graduating soon," Bulma shrugged.

"What degrees did you go for?" Krillen asked as he sat down next to Vegeta.

"I-"

"Somthing with science and business, right?" Vegeta interrupted.

Bulma frowned at him, "Yea, business management and scientific engineering."

Vegeta grinned at her and laughed a bit, "I knew it."

"Uh huh," Bulma then turned her focas from Vegeta to Krillen. "So, when do you guys play?"

Krillen swallowed what was in his mouth then said, "In like ten minutes, you can sort of hear our warm up."

"We're going to sit somewhere in front, where ever there's room," Chi Chi said.

"We should tune up," Yamcha said as he stood from the table.

"Yea," Goku agreed as he stood, and walked over to where a red guitar was leaning against a couch. He sat down and strummed a couple strings.

"You'll recongize some of the beats," Krillen told Bulma. "Vegeta and I put some parts of old songs into these."

"Hell," Vegeta began to laugh a bit, "You'll think you've written half of 'em!" He then stared her in the eye with a smirk.

Bulma's eyebrow quirked as Vegeta turned and picked up his black guitar. Krillen grabbed his drum sticks and twirled one in his hand. He smiled at Bulma.

"You guys are on in three." Said a guy in his early twenties, poking his head into the room. He had a headset around his neck, and was wearing all black.

Goku nodded and he retreated. "Well, we'll see you guys after." He said before sharing a good bye kiss with Chi Chi.

"Look for us, we'll sit as close as possible," Chi Chi said smiling.

Goku nodded and they left.

**- - -**

**(A/N - The songs are by My Chemical Romance and Green Day.. two of my favorites:)..**

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

Vegeta sang out as the opening song. They played well and even though Bulma knew he was high, he still played each note perfectly. Bulma never really learned how to play an instrument. A few forced guitar lessons, that was it. Although, she had listened to Vegeta play guitar so many times, she knew when he made a mistake. Same with Krillen. Bulma listened as he began to sing the chorus. She had heard this song before.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

The beat of the song was familiar. Bulma watched as Vegeta walked and jumped around the stage. She watched as his eyes moved quickly, trying to see the crowd. She knew the stage lights were blinding him, and he probably couldn't see anything but darkness past the stage. She was angry at him. They've been together again for about twenty minutes and she already was angry with him. 'Why is he smoking weed?' She knew it was marijuana, that's what the _odd_ smell was. 'None of the others were high, why was he?' She asked herself these as the first song ended. She watched as Vegeta stepped back and the lights dimmed. As soon as the lights dimmed he looked through the crowd until he saw her, he smirked.

_I'm the son of rage and love_

_The Jesus of Suburbia_

_From the bible of none of the above_

_On a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin_

_No one ever died for my sins in hell_

_As far as I can tell_

_At least the ones I got away with_

Bulma's eyes widened when she heard the begining cords. This was _very_ familiar. Vegeta taught them to her. She listened as it continued. **(A/N- I know I'm skipping around the song)**

_Everyone is so full of shit_

_Born and raised by hypocrites_

_Hearts recycled but __**never saved**_

_From the cradle to the grave_

_We are the kids of __**war and peace**_

_From Anahiam to the middle east_

_We are the stories and disciples_

_Of the** Jesus of suburbia**_

_Land of make believe_

_That don't believe in me_

_Land of make believe_

_And I don't believe_

_And I don't care!_

_**I don't care!**_

Bulma's eyes widened as she realized where the words to these lyrics came from.

**- - -**

Bulma stared at the black lump in the middle of Edison Field. Edison Field was a field with power line structures. A real eye sore. It was set behind her lower middle class neighborhood. She took a step off of the pavement, and her Converse sank into the damp grass beneath her. She began to walk towards the lump. It was foggy outside, so the air felt thick. She tucked a strand of blue behind her ear, as she stepped over a muddy area where the seeded grass failed to grow. It was 4 A.M. She had turned sixteen one hour ago. She smiled as she neared the black lump. He was on his back, and his knees were bent up towards the hazy black sky. His flame hair had pieces of grass in it; and she noticed that he was lying on, one of many, patches of mud where the seed grass refused to sprout. "Do you realized you're lying in mud?" She asked as she sat on a patch of dewy grass next to him.

"Do you realized that you are sitting in wet grass, and you're ass is going to have a wet spot on it?" He retorted.

"Better than a muddy back," she said as she positioned herself so her head rested on his chest. She stared up at the black and white spotted sky, three power lines obstructing her view.

"Hmph." He grunted then put his arm over his eyes.

"Guess what today is?" She asked as she put her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. She then turned her head so she could see his face. Well from his chin to his nose. She watched his lips contort into a smirk.

"You're now able to drive and get fucked? Well _legally_." His smirked stayed and he began to chuckle.

She slapped his knee. "Yea, thank's for wishing me Happy Birthday, jerk."

"Your welcome harlet."

"You're such an ass."

Vegeta laughed in reply. "So, where are you planning for today?" He asked while exhaling.

"Anywhere but here." She answered, a lump formed in her throat.

"We'll take a drive, you drive." He said as he picked up on why she didn't want to be in West City.

Bulma closed her eyes tight, in fear that her emotional baricade might permeate. She then gritted her teeth when she realized her closly shut eyes wouldn't suffice alone this time. She suddenly felt two arms wrap under her arms, and Vegeta sat up. He then pulled her onto his lap, and kept on of his arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and looked into his unmatching. Her eyes were glassy with tears.

"Tina coming over, or something?" He asked her.

Bulma nodded. She then shook her head, "I don't care where we go, I just don't want to be _here_."

He nodded then smirked, "Well look at it this way, rather her than Brad? Huh?"

Bulma smiled. Vegeta was refering to his mothers boyfriend. Brad. He was patently a homosexual. He wore very _bright_ colors, and had a lisp. Constantly scolded Vegeta for wearing such _drab_ and 'going out like _that_'. Vegeta's mother was the only one oblivious to the fact. The two, and Krillen made fun of this constantly. A running gag. Comic relief. Tina was Bulma's father's girlfriend. She was his first since her mother. In Bulma's eyes, Tina represented everything she hated. "No, I think Brad might be better to have around than that _thing_."

"Go ahead and take Brad," Vegeta said with a smirk. "I put him in a song."

**- - -**

So I found this in a hidden file, that I had completely forgot about.. ahaha.. Well I didn't change any of it, reread it and now I'm typing this so, yea... I hope you enjoyed.. Rereading this made me want to write more chapters of it.. Who knows I might post a chapter four.. ahaha.. Reviews always make me smile..

**- - - Vegchan - - -**


End file.
